the mixed world of sammi and piper
by SkyDragonQueen17
Summary: 2 girls, named Sammi Potter and Piper Riddle, became best friends and went to Hogwarts together. they had to fight some battles against the evil Voldemort. They also had some problems with relationships. And to top it all off, Piper has to make the biggest choice she has ever had to make, either join her father or join sammi. what will she chose? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, Piper Riddle, had no idea that i was special. But, one day, while i was walking in the fields of Mazetown, something happened on that beautiful, sunny day, i just can't forget.

So where was i... oh yeah the fields! So I was taking a walk, my black, but short, hair was trying to undo itself out of the hairstyle i wanted, very short in the back, but my bangs covered one eye, and on the other, was a warrior scar. it went over my eye and to my cheekbone when I accidentally bumped into someone! "OW!", the person said. "oh no! I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking where i was going and", i said before getting RUDELY INTERRUPTED! "Hey, hey. its ok. no harm done", the girl said. Just then, she grabbed her forehead and it looked like she was in pain. "OMG", i said to her. "are u alright?" "yeah, I'm fine just a bit shaken up that's all".  
"What Is your name?"  
"Sammi Potter. What's yours?"  
"Piper Riddle"  
There was a long bit of silence, then, when she finally spoke again she said:  
"you need to come with me"  
"why", i asked  
"Because i was sent here to find YOU!"  
There was a few moments of silence, then I finally spoke:  
"wait... Come by me again... How do u know you were sent here to find me. There could be millions of Piper Riddles' around"  
Professor... uh, I mean, my friend, said to look for Piper Riddle and bring her back to hog... I mean, school"  
"um, ok then, well if your going to take me to your school, just let me grab some clothes and..."  
"It's all at the school. you just need to come with me please"  
"ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So we walked for hours with no money, no food, and no water.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"No, but we're almost there," Sammi said.

"Good, I'm hungry, tired, and thirsty!"

"Ugh! Do you ever shut up?"

"Uh, yeah. When I'm not bored as HECK!"

"Quick question. How thirsty are you?"

"Very, Very, Verry, Verry, Verry..."

"Ok, ok. I get it. You're thirsty"

"Ya think"

"Fine, do you have a container of some sort?"

"Yeah, I have my empty water bottle in my back pack"

"Do you think you could get it out?"

"Yeah"

"Then why don't you just DO THAT"

"Ok fine"

I stopped walking, unzipped my back pack, and brought out my just plain red water bottle.

"Ok now what?" I asked

"Just put it on the ground and let me do the rest"

So I set my water bottle on the ground and backed up.

Sammi took out her wand and said "Augamenti"

Immediately, a jet of water exploded out of the tip of her wand and hit the inside of my water bottle like a missile shooting to its destination. And my water bottle was filled in no time flat.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"Yeah, wow" Sammi said.

We kept walking until we ended up in London, England.

We turned on a street and walked into an ally way. Sammi took out her wand and tapped some random bricks with her wand and suddenly, another ally way opened into an amazing place.

"This is Diagon Alley. The place where all the witches and wizards go to buy magical stuff," Sammi said pointing to the awesome looking town place.

"Uh I don't mean to be rude, but, where are we going to sleep," I asked.

"Oh, we're going to sleep with my good friends the Weaslys"

"The reason why I asked was because I was worried and also because it's dark out"

"Your fine Piper. And I know its dark out. Anyway let's get going. We need to run to Olivander's to see if we can use his fire place and then we go to the Weasly's place and you can meet my brother"

"Um, ok then"

We didn't have to walk very far. After the first few minutes we ran into a little store called "Olivander's".

We walked into the store and a scrawny, old man, walked out of the nearest room.

"Ah, Miss Potter, and what is the reason for this surprising visit," the old man, who I assumed to be Olivander, said in a delighted voice.

"Hello Olivander," Sammi said. "I and my friend here need to travel by floo powder to the Weasly's house, and we were wondering if you would let us use your fire place to do so"

"Ah, but of course! But, who is your little friend here?" Olivander asked pointing is bony finger at me.

"I'm Piper Riddle sir," I said very quickly.

"Bloody Hell, are you really?"

"Yes sir"

"Blimely, I'm meeting Piper Riddle, the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Um, excuse me sir but who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

There is a long bit of silence and Olivander didn't speak again.


End file.
